


alpha type

by atitforatat



Series: the lover series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Ginny Weasley, F/F, Ginny Weasley-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25658635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat
Summary: It wasn’t like Ginny was an independent person, who had a life aside from being Harry’s soon-to-be wife and the Weasley’s only girl. Not like she was a very good Quidditch player or anything. She didn’t even happen to be anything else then strictly straight. Not at all.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: the lover series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513478
Kudos: 18





	alpha type

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [The Man](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHoHDNxay3A)
> 
> I sorta forgot about this series for a while, but maybe I still want to finish it before the end of the year...  
> This is officially the fourth one, but I'll have to rearrange the order later so just enjoy it!!
> 
> I'm not a native speaker so forgive me for any mistakes :)

**"Who will be Ginevra Weasley now?"**

That was the headline of that day's Daily Prophet. After Harry and Ginny agreed that breaking up was the best thing for them, they went their separate ways, stayed friends, and never made a thing of telling the rest of the world. Their friends knew, their family knew, no one else needed to know.

Or so they thought.

The morning before, no one but Draco Malfoy was caught entering Harry Potter's flat with Harry Potter himself being pulled by a Slytherin scarf. Rita and whoever still work for her didn't lose time. The whole wizarding world knew about their affair by morning and was feeling sorry for "poor Ginevra", "who must be heartbroken".

Surprise, surprise: Ginevra was fine. 

More than fine, even, since Luna stayed the whole night and she slept very little.

Some years ago, Ginny would be pissed and go burn the "newsletter" building, but she was okay with it now. Eventually, Harry and his Malfoy would have to come out. She was feeling sorry for them, especially Malfoy, who would inevitably burden most of the "guilty".

Harry and he tried a lot to hide everything, differently from what Ginny and Luna did. They walked hand in hand on public, they went on dates publicly and Luna always attended Ginny's games using her jersey. How to be more obvious, she didn't know.

But it only proved her theory that she would never matter as an individual as long as she was under Harry's fame. It was one of the things that led them to break up (besides the fact that he was clearly gay, and she was in love with her best friend, of course). It’s unnecessary to say how disappointed she was when even after almost three years they still talked about her only when they thought she was getting married to Harry anytime now. It was simply depressing.

She was one of the main Quidditch players from the last two seasons and was the MVP in almost every game she played. No one out of Quidditch magazines talked about it though. She was so respected in her own job that people said “Ginevra’s boyfriend” when Harry watched her games. She was the main character when it came to Quidditch and she loved it.

Breaking up with Harry made her get the wrong idea that she would probably be her on the reference. No more “Harry’s girlfriend”, “Harry’s favorite Weasley” (which was a lie, Ronald and her mom were clearly his favorites), or whatever thing they used before her name. She dreamed of being her own woman and cried a lot when reality told her that wouldn’t be happening so soon.

After seeing that headline, it made her blood boil on the first moment. God, she was only 27 five and yet she had four World Cups of Quidditch for England and at least ten other trophies. For fuck’s sake, she was one the best Quidditch players of the world, she was a fashion icon and she was dating the most beautiful woman in England, muggle or wizard, thank you very much. What else she needed to be?

Not something to be really proud of, but she also broke down a very cold bitch called Pansy and the woman took months before moving on to Hermione. _With whom I also had a thing, thank you._

She was so much more than what they saw. The rest of the “analyzes” of what would be of her life after Harry was just pure crap. She wasn’t a victim of Harry's well-deserved relationship (even if it was with the last possible person, but who was she to judge, right? She did date Parkinson). She also had a whole personality besides being the only woman between her sea of brothers and Harry’s official link to the Weasleys. Like Harry would ever need a link so fragile like a marriage to be part of their family.

Those “journalists” knew shit about Ginny, her friends, and family, which was the point that made her pissed and also calm. They didn’t know anything, so their opinions didn’t matter. _But_ they still didn’t know crap and they still had the nerve to keep talking about her beloved ones and herself that way.

People would bring up Malfoy’s past even if he did all he could to be better. To make up for things he knew could never be changed, but he tried anyway. They didn’t know about any of the small things Malfoy learned just to make Harry have the family, the Christmas, the _love_ he always deserved but never got. How could they all call it homewrecking when the home was what they were building together?

How could they call Ginevra the helpless victim while there was no crime, no criminal? She wasn’t helpless, she gave herself a career, a girlfriend, fucking four World Cups, a _life_. She was so much more than Harry’s poor ex-girlfriend who got cheated on. She was never cheated on. She wasn’t poor either.

She knew it wasn’t about being a man. If Malfoy ever broke up with Harry, he would never be his ex. He would be Malfoy. They would bring his past, his family, he would bring the drink he spilled on himself last week, but they would never remember him as Harry’s ex, who didn’t have a face, a name, a life besides being his lover for a period of time.

Ginny wanted to shine for herself, for her hard work, waking up every day before the sun rose just to practice. The awful rainy days she faced just to make sure she would be ready for the next game. She owned nothing to Harry and if even Harry himself knew that; she wished the world would acknowledge it too.

Luna came from the bathroom with part of her hair in her face and eyes almost closed from sleep. The most beautiful woman it was.

“Oh, Gin, don’t read that. Let’s come back to bed, the _moon frogs_ kept it warm for us. Let’s just eat something and go lay, okay?”

She wasn’t fine like she was when she read only the headline, she was absolutely brilliant. Who cared about the wizarding society when the _moon frogs_ were warming your bed?

“Yeah, okay”.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :D


End file.
